We Are Supers
by DxC forever
Summary: We have gifts, Were dangerous, they say, but there wrong this is not a gift and were not dangerous were just not ready to handle this. So we came to Wawanakwa: School for supers and see for yourself but be warned there is danger lurking his here halls, and we need to defeat that evil. Rated for language. includes paring
1. Intro

**DW: People im going to need your help for this story! Yes you this is important! please help!**

**This story is called We are Supers and I need you guys to help me picking there powers and I will choose which one I will pick that I think fits he character the best. So send m some good powers and some one too, because I want to make this funny too. so tell me what you want. :)**

**Oh, and I already have Courtney, Duncan, and Bridgette picked out sorry had good ideas for them. but I still need:**

**Geoff**

**DJ**

**Heather**

**Trent**

**Gwen**

**Leshawna**

**Justin**

**Noah**

**Katie**

**Sadie**

**Eva**

**Ezekiel**

**Owen**

**Izzy**

**Tyler**

**Lindsey**

**Beth**

**Cody**

**Harold**

**Also Chef and Chris. also give me ideas for teachers too.**

**Once I find a really good suitable power for some people I will update and tell you guys. Please make hem relatable at least.****Also the faster you tell me the faster I can start the story but that CANT happen unless I have all of the people, They can have one power but that power can be added on and will be made cooler.**

**So remember I cant write until I have everyone to hurry hurry and you will also get credit for them also so do your best thanks**

**Review**

**Peace's and lots of Love**

**DxCforever**

**BYEEEEEEEEEE**


	2. What I have

**A/N: well guys I had a lot to look over and I found some that I really like and I made some on my own so here they are**

Geoff

DJ-**Animal ability's (Got from Acosta Perez jose Ramiro)**

Heather

Trent

Gwen-**Shadow manipulation (Got from AlienGhostWizard14)**

Lewshawna

Justin

Noah-**Super smart (Got from Chaosmoonster)**

Katie

Sadie

Eva- **Super strength (Got from me)**

Ezekiel

Owen

Izzy

Tyler- **Fast Healing (got from Acosta Perez Ramiro)**

Lindsey- **Air power (Madison Wooten) get it air head!**

Beth

Cody- **Technology (got from Chaosmoonster)**

Harold

Chris- **Mind control (from me)**

Chef

**So these are the ones that I thought were cool but if I do find cooler ones for these people then I might change them so send in more things so we can get this show on the road.**

**Come up with good ones **

**BYEEEEEEE**


	3. Finished

**A/N: Well I finished it and I will upload the first actual chapter so I hope you like it and I just found some powers I can give some people and I thought it fit them so yeah.**

Geoff- **super speed (Got from alienghostwizard14)**

DJ-**Animal ability's (Got from Acosta Perez jose Ramiro)**

Heather- **Can turn to stone (Got from atom king)**

Trent- **Sound waves (By me)**

Gwen-**Shadow manipulation (Got from AlienGhostWizard14)**

Lewshawna- **Sonic voice waves (By me)**

Justin-** hypnotic (got from the turtle teen)**

Noah-**Super smart (Got from Chaosmoonster)**

Katie- **Mind reader (Guest)**

Sadie- **Mind reader (Guest)**

Eva- **Super strength (Got from me)**

Ezekiel- **Invisibility/force field**

Owen- **Invulnerability (atom king)**

Izzy- **electricity (Got from anonymous poet)**

Tyler- **Fast Healing (got from Acosta Perez Ramiro)**

Lindsey- **Air power (Madison Wooten) get it air head!**

Beth- **Intangibility**

Cody- **Technology (got from Chaosmoonster)**

Harold- **Climber**

Chris- **Mind control/Telekinesis (from me)**

Chef- **Shapshifter**

**So these are the ones that I thought were cool but I have Courtney, Duncan, and Bridgette nd they are**

**Courtney- ice**

**Duncan- fire**

**Bridgette- earth**

**these are also going to be the three elements so yep**** hope you enjoy**

**BYEEEEEEE**


	4. Chapter 1

**Hey guys well this is my first chapter of this fanfiction and I hope I can make it good and every enjoyable The first chapter is going to be Duncan pov so I hope you will like it and in sorry for not posting yet ive been busy sooo**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**DUNCAN POV**

My name is Duncan Nelson and I am seventeen. But I'm not any ordinary seventeen year old, I'm different, I have powers. Fire powers to be exact and in walking onto a plane right now with a duffle bag over my right shoulder and my hand in my pocket. but its not just any regular plane its a plane for supers that are going to a school to earn how to control our powers and I'm one of them.

As I boarded the plane I looked around an realized I wasn't the first one there. Their was a red headed geek with glasses and was talking to a girl who looked like him but with brown hair and brasses on. when she saw me looking she gave me a toothy smile. I rolled my eyes and kept moving.

"Duncan is that you man!" someone yelled I looked up and saw it was my kindergarten friend Geoff.

I took my headphones out of my ears and smirked "Geoff dude I haven't seen you in so long" I said giving him a high five and sitting next to him where another big guy with a bunny was sitting (Imagine that it looks like a train box room with the two rows of chairs that can fit seven people)

"I know right man its been so long." he said giving me a bear hug. I laughed and put my bag up and sitting down "Oh, Dude tis id DJ I just met him before we got on the plane. I nodded at him and he smiled and waved.

"So Geoff what have you've been doing before we got took by the people in white?" I asked "Who are they?" The DJ asked with a curious face.

"Oh Dude those are the people that took me and my bud Duncan here away when hey found out we had powers" Geoff said with a weak smile. DJ looked down for a minute and looked back at us "Oh, well I'm sorry for that" "Its alright dude no need to apologize were out now" I said with a shrug.

"Yeah man I bet that's why were going to this super school to forg-" he paused while looking at something across the hall to the other box room at a blonde with a blue hoody with a white tank top on, shorts with white air forces and was smiling at another person. I looked next to her and saw a brunette she was hot, but not at hot as me, She had on a plaid button up shirt with jeans and black flats.

I stared for a while and looked at Geoff and saw he was gone. I looked at DJ and he nodded his head towards Malibu and princess over there, and there I saw him get up walk over to the door. He stopped and looked at me with pleading eye to go help him. I rolled my eyes sighed and got up to walk with him.

We knocked on the window to there room the Brunette looked up from her book and looked out at us. She looked at Geoff who was smiling and then looked at me and scrunched her nose. "What do you want?" she said in a stuck up tone. That voice sounded familiar but I couldn't think from where.

"Oh uh..I just..uh" Geoff said looking nerves "My buddy here wanted to come talk to your friend in there sweetheart" I said with a smirk leaning on the wall she looked mad and said "Got call me that" than she turned around and said "Bridgette someone is here for you" she yelled gave me a glare and stocked away.

Her friend came up and looked at me and Geoff "How can I help you" she said with a smile I nudged Geoff up and i looked around almost everyone was here because there where still some seats open. i looked back at Geoff and saw him just standing there smiling while Malibu looked creped out.

_"We will be taking off as soon as the last people get on so please take your seats and enjoy your flight" _the lady on the microphone said

"Um would you like to come in?" Bridgette said putting her arm out for us to enter "Uh.. okay Dudette" Geoff said with a weak smile as he walked in. I smirked and followed. when we walked in i saw the stuck up princess standing on a chair going looking through something. i got a good view of here ass.

"Nice butt princess" i said with a smirk she jumped a little and fell over right into my arms. she looked at me and scrunched up her nose pushed me away and rolled her eyes and sat back down. _this should be fun_ I thought as I went over to sit next to her " so princess what ya reading" I asked

"None of you business pig" she yelled not looking at me I shrugged and put my headphones in my ears and played some loud rock music. I snapped my finger and made fire come to it. I felt someone looking so I looked up at Princess and saw her staring "Like what you see darling" "its Courtney, and you can make fire?" she asked "Um yeah toots I can what can you do other than be so stuck up"

she rolled her eyes and pointed to a book on the floor that was and hard ice brick. My eyes widened when I looked at her and looked at the book "Nice princess" i said "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" she yelled while it got colder "I DONT HAVE TO PRINCESS WHAT YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT" I yelled back while it also got hotter

She was about to say something when she looked at Bridgette and Geoff and smiled. I turned to look and saw that she was kind of enjoying it while he just shuddered and sweated some more. I smirked and looked at Courtney and rolled my eyes and went back to my music _Geez this woman is annoying _ i thought but I was cut off by a gasp at the door way

There was a girl wearing black pants with a teal long-sleeved shirt and teal highlights n her hair "Duncan!" she screamed "Gwen?"

* * *

**Well guys i hope you liked this chapter **

**How does Duncan and Gwen know each other?**

**What will happen with Geoff and Bridgette?****Will Duncan and Courtney hook up?**

**Find out next time on**

**WE Are Supers**

**BYEEEEEE**


	5. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys **

**I'm sorry i have not been uploading**

**lately but ive just been very busy with things**

**and to make it up to you here is a new chapter.**

* * *

**XXGWENPOVXX**

"Gwen!?" i heard Duncan say "Wow big bro you've gotten bigger" I said back snickering

He gave me a smirk and walked over to me and gave me a big hug. when he let go he introduced me to everyone "Guys this is my Half sister Gwen, Gwen this is Geoff, Malibu, and Prin-" but i cut him off "Courtney!"

She looked up from her book and saw me "Gwen, hey i didn't think you were going to come" she said with a smile on her face.

"Uh-Yeah i made up my mind" i said than that's when a big guy in a cowboy hat came up to me and tipped his hat "What's up bra. I didn't know that Dunc had a sister" he said "Well we are half we have the same dad but different mom so yeah" "Nice"

_"All Students On This Flight Come To The Main Room And Take Your Seats" _a man on the intercom said.

"Well let me put up my bag and ill meet you guys there" I said but a girl i think named Bridgette said i can stay in there room with them and we could all walk together. I agreed and walked with them to a main room with chairs and a man in his late thirty's was standing.

"Hello, students my name is Chris McLean and i am your teacher for super school. We are going to a place where none will find us and we will be safe a-" But he was cut off by some dumb bimbo "Um, Clef will there be any Service on this plane because i need it to do my makeup"

Everyone turned to look at her like she was crazy "Uh, Lindsey i don't think you need service to do you hair" he said back looking lost "But she might need a brain to do that" a kid with brown hair and a vest on reading a book said.

"Okay caring on, Students get back to your rooms and enjoy your flight to wawanakwa!" That Chris guy said leaving.

"That was weird" A big girl with a long pony tail and a huge backside said. "No, kidding" i said half heartedly

"Hey girl my name Leshawna. Who are you" she said rather loud "The names Gwen" I said smiling and i held out my hand "Oh no baby, you getting the love for leshawana" she said giving my a bear hug where i was in her chest.

When she let me go smiled weakly and told her ill see her later and walked to Court ad Bridgette's room. But than _Wham_

I bumped into someone

"Oh I'm so sorry" I said over and over feeling embarrassed "Its alright" a deep voice said I looked up and saw a guy with a guitar over his back and a hand print on his shirt i think i blushing a little.

"Uh thanks" i said as he helped me to my feet "No problem, I'm Trent" "Gwen" i said with a giggle _did that just come out of me_ i thought _"I think It did Gwen"_ said one of the shadows that were part of my powers _Shut up i thought._

"are you okay" Trent asked me "Yeah, Yeah I'm good just zoned out" I laughed again "Well better be going" I yelled running off to my room

When i got there i slammed the door shut and pressed my back against it and slid down

"What's up with you Shadow girl" Courtney said with a smirk "no-nothing" i said giving a weak smile standing up and walking over to her "Alright say that to your cheeks" she said sitting up and leaving the room only to be followed by Duncan bothering her the whole way and with her yelling at him and walking away.

"Wow Duncan" I said laughing and sat down and fell asleep.

* * *

**Well guys i hope you all liked this chapter andi will try to upload faster and better ****Thanks for reading love you guys ****BYEEEEEEE**


End file.
